


Fate & Obsession

by WeightlessBird



Category: The Walking Dead: Road To Survival (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeightlessBird/pseuds/WeightlessBird





	Fate & Obsession

Me and my best friend Clementine and just lying down on my bed, scrolling through Instagram and other things like the modern intellectuals we are. "We should do something else" I suggest which makes her turn to me

"Okay, like what?" She tucks her arms up to her chest which makes her already entrancing cleavage pop out, I can't myself and find my eyes drift down to her chest until she clears her throat. My eyes snap back up to her face which is sporting a smirk "Like what you see?"

"Um, yes," I say, don't ask what possessed me to actually say it out loud. Clementine's smirk only grew as she got onto a crawling position and slowly closed the distance between us. Her top was quite loose so her breasts threatened to hang out, all I would need to do is flick the neck line and they would be exposed.

"Well how about you get a closer look" By now, her chest was inches away from my face and I saw her looking down at me with an amused expression as she can see me getting flustered. "Go on, you know you want to" she teases and I lock eyes with her before grabbing her waist and spinning us round so that she is below me, hair sprawling in all directions as she sighs with a smile. 

"What game are you playing?" I say lowly and she shrugs

"Oh come on, Vi,'' she chuckles and leans up to the side next to my ear before whispering, "Take me, like you've always wanted."

My hands are either side of her head, shoulder width apart, and we just look at each other for a few seconds before I dip down and capture her lips with mine. I felt her breathe out heavily through her nose as she moaned slightly before nipping my bottom lip and looking at me innocently.

"So you're actually serious?" I tilt my head and Clementine nods with a seductive smirk. Without a second thought, we start making out eagerly and roughly as her hands roamed underneath my top and caressed my torso gently. "Mmm..." I moan into her mouth and she smiles against my lips.

"You're so hot," Clementine says lowly as we continue to make out and I squeeze one of her breasts through the material of her clothes. She pulls away and basically rips off her shirt and tosses it aside before unhooking her bra, giving me a full view of her perfect tits.

Instantly, I lean down and wrap my lips around one of her erect nipples before sucking which causes her to sigh in pleasure very loudly. My free hand plays with her other breast whilst my tongue soothes the area I just nipped.

"Oh, baby" My best friend moans lightly and I smile before slithering down her body, leaving kisses down her torso until I reach the waistband of her pants. A few seconds later, they are off along with her underwear which reveals her glistening pussy which is begging to be pleasured.

"Mmm, so wet," I smirk and Clementine grabs a fistful of my hair before pushing me downwards, I latch my lips onto her clit and sucking which makes her moan violently. 

"Oh yes, suck my clit!" she whines, almost meekly. "Just like that, fuck!"

Her moans spur me on as I start to suck harder and lick quicker, making her whole body writhe in pure ecstasy. The juices flowing out of her hole make me sigh against her, no doubt sending my breath into her tight hole.

I get two of my fingers and spread her folds before taking a big lick of her wetness eagerly, proceeding to lap my tongue quickly as she continues to list profanities without a filter.

"Oh my GOD!" Clementine screams as I plunge my tongue into her hole, letting the warmth take it over. "If I would have known you were this good, I would have tried it on with you a long time ago" she pants, gripping the sheets like her life depended on it. "Lick my slutty pussy, just like that baby," she purrs with a lazy grin on her face from what I can see through my eyelashes.

Several minutes later, she tenses and I slip two fingers into her easily due to how soaked her core is. Once I curl my fingers, she clenches her eyes shut and her mouth forms an 'o' shape which makes me smirk before proceeding to roughly fuck her with my fingers. "You like that huh?" 

"Y-Yes, faster!" I grant her wish by ploughing my fingers so fast that I can barely see the movements "I'm gonna cu-" Clementine's words were cut off by the gushing of a warm liquid making its way onto fingers for a good ten seconds. When I finally pull out my fingers, she whimpers but stares as I suck my fingers to clean off her cum which had created a thick coat that glistened in the natural lighting as it found its way through a crack in the window blinds.

"Mmmm, tastes just like I thought it would," I smirk and Clementine gets visibly hornier, if that's even possible at this point. Her hands clutch my forearms before yanking me up on the bed so I unintentionally pin her down once more.

Since we are both naked, I have a thought. I start to grind my pussy against hers slowly, teasing her as I hear the breaths she releases become more stagnant. "Oh!" she moans when our clit's brush each other, my folds mingle with hers with each mini thrust. "Go harder, Vi!" she begs and I slow down to a pace which is almost unbearable for even me.

When I do, she bucks her hips in order to desperately create friction between us which makes me grin. After around half a minute, I start to speed up exponentially until we are both moaning at the quick pace in which we are going at. I have never tried tribbing before but let me just say, I feel like I am in heaven.

"Yes! Don't stop, don't stop, ugh!" Clementine whips her head back as she grips her own breast with one hand and circles her clit with her other fingers. "Rub your wet pussy on me baby, oh! Take me, Vi!"

"Such a dirty girl, letting me treat you like this," I grunt.

"I'll show you dirty soon, babe," She smiles lazily as her head falls back down onto the pillow. Suddenly she wails out "Violet, I'm gonna squirt" she states and I go even faster.

"Squirt all over me, Clem," I demand and a rush of liquid shoots from her core and flies in all directions as I rub onto her. Her screams of pleasure grace my ears as he fingers work harder to stimulate her clit. Once she has finished, I lower down so our breasts are pushed together and kiss her softly "That was great babe," I smile and she nods weakly, still coming down from her high.

"My turn."

We went at it for another hour before we both cuddled our sweaty bodies together on the bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over as we fell asleep in each others arms.

-

The night was still young when we left the strip. Past midnight. She literally pulled me away from everyone, out the club into a cab she gave directions to. Now I'm in Clementine's bed under her. 

Her fingers pull at my tight top, roughly but not enough to hurt me. I get the message and quickly discard of it, throwing somewhere to my right while my other hand still roams her neck and curls, pulling her down to me. Our lips meet, in a hot messy kiss earning a light moan from me, which causes Clementine to bite my lower lip and groan. 

Things are happening so fast should we? I had just seen Clementine a few weeks back. Maybe we should stop. Maybe this isn't-

"Fuck." I murmured when Clementine sucked on the sensitive spot of my neck. Sending waves of pleasure down my body, setting my core on fire. 

My hands find her already low pants and I push them down, using my legs when I can no longer reach lower. Clementine breaks the kiss, desperately throwing them to the side, leaving her in her Calvin's and sports bra getting back on me. Our shoes, long ago discarded, I feel Clementine slowly tugging my shorts off. 

We were both glistening with a little sweat, just kissing and touching, in our underclothes. Breathing ragged and desperately pressing against each other. Reminding me of how familiar yet how new it feels to be with her. 

The room was fairly dark but a glass window provided us with light of the city.

Clementine took of her remaining clothes and slowed down a bit, the light giving me a small view of her face and body. She seemed calm now and not fully consumed in lust like a while ago, making me feel the same. I took a quick look at her body and regretted it because the moment I did my heart sped up. I could almost swear that she could feel it against her chest and stomach. I bit my lip, running my fingers down Clemetine’s tight abs. 

She pulled back, still over me, looking into my eyes. Slowly Clementine took care of my bra never breaking eye contact. She threw it to the side and gazed at my chest as if she hasn't seen my body before. I let her stare, not feeling uncomfortable the slightest bit. Her eyes followed from my neck to my perky breast to my tight stomach and back up slowly. 

Her eyes meet mine full of lust and passion she leans down and kisses me sweetly as well as eagerly. Her hand cups my breast making my skin feel ablaze with her touch and I moan in approval. She kisses my neck and sucks, probably leaving a mark. Making a trail down to my chest she sucks and nibbles on me freely as I grab her head and let her do whatever she wants. Panting, I bring Clementine's lips to meet mine in a sloppy kiss. Her hands rip my lacy underwear off of me and she hums when I dig my nails in her back, gasping. 

Very eager, huh ?

Never breaking the kiss Clementine sets her leg between my legs slowly yet all at once. She groans and nuzzles into my neck. Her hands holding my sides tightly as if she didn't want to let go. I moan at the contact and scratch her back even more. Biting her neck and whispering for her not to stop.

She smells like good cologne and her natural scent invades my nose, our arousal in the air. Feeling her on me is indescribable and hearing her react me is an even bigger turn on. She's wet against me and I know I am for her too. She hisses and shamelessly rocks against me, over and over again. Keeping a steady rhythm, we pant and moan loudly. A few curses fly out of her mouth. My hips move on their own trying to keep up with Clementine's as she speeds up I could feel myself getting close and Clementine is groaning and panting she is too.

With all my strength I flip us over and ride on her, she doesn't protest and just holds my hips in place. I throw my head back in ecstasy and Clementine takes the chance to come up and suck on my breast grabbing my ass. Anchoring her hands under my arms, behind back and over my shoulders she applies pressure between us making her moan. I move faster against her slippery slit feeling extremely close. Clementine curses under me I know she too feels the same.

I close my eyes as my orgasm hits me hard. I shake and convulse slightly. I feel everything, from Clementine's rapid heart to the sweat going down my back.

-

Moving my hands I feel no source of the heat that makes my skin feel alive. Clementine is not in bed. I open my eyes to confirm just that she isn't in bed. I sit up and look left and right, covering myself with the silky sheets that still had a hint of our arousal on it. 

Where is she ? 

I look around at the messy room. Noticing not only how the bed is completely ruined and the sheets are everywhere, along with my clothes. I also notice how big and slightly luxurious it is. The room is extremely spacious, in the color of mostly white or light grey, and nothing but wood. Looks comfy. The bed is huge, king size and the bedpost are of wood. To my left I could see a perfect view of the city, as all there was is glass where a wall should be. In front of me was a big flat screen. I look to my right and see a door that's wide open, and I can see the amazing bathroom from where I stand. Clementine must make a lot of money, I think to myself. 

Feeling like I need a shower I let myself in on Clementine's bathroom and do just that take shower. It takes me a while to understand how the shower works but I get it to work and bathe. 

As I hum I hear footsteps in the room next door. Not worrying, because it's probably Clementine I continue. I hear the door to the shower open but don't turn to look, even when I feel warm hands pull me.

I yelp surprised that she would pull me from the shower like it's nothing. Always spontaneous.

She turns me and I meet her amazing brown eyes. I look at her and notice she's wearing a nice suit, without her jacket, now wet because of me. She grabs me with one hand and I put my arms around her neck. I shiver when I feel the cold metal of her expensive watch hit my low back. Her other hand finding me a towel next to the sink. 

Never taking her eyes off of mine she wraps the towel around me. Kisses my forehead. 

"I got us breakfast but I'm hungry for something more now. " her voice husky. I bit my lip inviting her. She scoops me up effortlessly and put me on the sink. In a beat her lips are one mines. I grab her burgundy tie and pull her closer to me. She complies. Laying light kisses on my skin she descends my neck, torso and stomach. 

She kneels in front of me spreading my legs and doesn't hesitate to bury her head in between my legs. She licks my clit making me moan, my hands pulling at her expensive shirt and my other hand guiding her head between my legs. 

"Clementine, oh baby. Fuck." she licks fiercely against me. She puts an arm around me and the other on my leg to keep me still and balance me. She moans against me making a shiver go up my spine. 

"You taste amazing." Clementine says against my throbbing core, causing me to get even wetter for her. Her hot breath against me makes me push her harder against me. 

I throw my head back when I feel two fingers at slip in me with ease. She moves up kissing me, letting me taste myself on her. I spread my legs more giving her better access. She pumps into at a rapid rate. Her breathing just as bad as mine as our tongues fight for dominance and as always she won. Sucking on my lip I feel myself ready to cum. 

"I'm... about t-" I close my eyes tight and hug her closer to me and I climax against her fingers. My juices covering her chin watch as she slowly leans her forehead against mine and pulls her fingers out. Causing me to whimper a bit. 

Wiping her chin, loosening her tie and unbuttoning her shirt she grins at me. Clementine's changed. She throws her shirt into the room and turns to me picking the towel back up. 

"So, hungry ?" She asks while wiping me up and down with the towel. I smile and nod, blushing at what just happened.

-

Clementine and I have been living together for about a year now. Well more like I invaded her space and moved into her apartment because I can. 

It's been the best. I'm almost done with my law program and will soon be able to be lawyer. Clementine is still in her stepping business, it doesn't bother me as much. Thanks to her job we've traveled all around Europe and America. She's taken me to endless vacations and even on cruises where she performs or hosts. I've learned that she really is wealthy and continues to gain more wealth with time. She now owns a chain of clubs in the US. She's really done something for herself. 

For the past two years we've become closer. The sex is better, Clementine seems to get hotter everytime I look at her, it's ridiculous. 

"So summer break, what are we doing this time ?" she remains quiet for a moment then turns to look at me. 

"I was thinking we'd fly to Paris." she shrugged as if nothing but there's something weird about this. Lately she's been acting weird. I don't know why though. 

"Really ?" I questioned narrowing my eyes at her. She looked down. Yup, she's hiding something. 

"Yes." I slowly stood. She retreated rather quickly into the kitchen. "Um, baby what you up to for today ?" She asked trying to ease the tension. 

I couldn't help but look at her body. Her defined muscles making me eye her seriously on a raping level. Her black skinny jeans were unbuttoned and were lightly sagging but her firm ass kept them from falling, showing her Calvin underwear that matched her sports bra. Her V-line making me lightly curse under my breath and bit my lip "You." she turned from the refrigerator and visibly gulped. 

She ran up the stairs in a blur, damn her athleticism. I ran as quick as possible and found her already on the edge of the bed. The room slightly dark except for the light coming in from the view of the city.

"Why run, honey? Don't you want me?" I teased. I've been restless lately, sex is more than common, almost daily. 

"Of course I do baby " I could hear a small struggle in her. I could see the lust in her eyes but there was something else. Worry. 

"Talk to me. " I said as I straddled her lap and kissed her forehead. Her eyes showed me her inner fight, she was debating something. 

"You know I love you right ?" I slowly nodded. "I want to be with you. An-"

"I’m with you Clem, I'm all yours. "

"I want more, Violet." More?

"What do you me-?" She cut me off this time. 

"Marry me." she blurted. Marry her ? She wants me to marry her ? That's why she's been acting so weird lately.. Clementine wanted me to marry her!??! OMG SHE WANTS TO MARRY ME !

She looked down and grabbed my hands. 

"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU !" I yelled. She snapped her head up to meet my eyes in disbelief. 

"You will?" She asked. Looking as if I had asked her instead. Shock written all over her face. 

"Yes I'd love to marry you. " I beamed. She chuckled and hugged me. She pulled away to kiss me. The kiss was different from other kisses, it was sweet and passionate. But it quickly turned heated. 

"I love you, Violet. " she said in between kisses. Her hands slipping around me quickly lay me on my back on the bed breaking the kiss. I bit my lip and I watched Clementine take off my underwear, she positioned herself in between my legs throwing the underwear to the side. She rubbed my pearl with her thumb. She momentarily brought her finger to her mouth and licked it then placed it back on my wet core.

"Mmm baby, yes." I encourage her. I moan and move a little. Her hands touching all the right spots making me gasp and bit my lip a bit hard. Meanwhile she just watched me, her eyes full of lust. 

I grabbed her other hand that was massaging my side under my shirt and brought it up my mouth. I looked into her eyes as I licked her index finger, followed by her middle finger and I stayed there bringing it in and out of my mouth. She licked her lips intently and slowly, knowing this will set her off. Moving her hand from my center she removed the extra big shirt I had on and exposed the rest of my body to her.

"Touch me..."I whispered seductively to her. "Make me cum, for you." I sat up and grabbed her hips bringing her stomach to my face she placed her right hand in my long hair, guiding me. I looked up at her and licked her abs, watching how my touch sent her into overdrive, how my submission makes her aroused. She just stood there for a minute watching me lick and nibble on her stomach. Groaning. 

"Oh Violet, you're so hot." she groaned when I licked purposely right into the waistband of her underwear. I latched onto her skin and left a mark. 

She gently pushed me away and further into the bed. I crawled backwards and turned arching my back. Letting her get a full view of my ass and throbbing core. I could hear her loud breathing, I know that she's trying to remain sane at this point.

I feel the bed sip right behind me and I turn. At the edge of the bed is Clementine taking her sports bra off. I get on my knees and she signals me to go to her with her finger. 

When I reach her she licks my lips. "Be good to mommy, take my clothes off." she smirks and touches my breast. 

"Okay, mommy." she touches me softly. Then comes closer licking my earlobe making all the more hornier. I quickly push her pants and underwear to the side and she takes care of her sports bra. I waste no time and hug her body and let my weight take us down. 

Her body on top of mine, skin on skin makes me want to cum already. I grind my body against her toned one. I grab her lower back attempting to bring her core closer to mines. 

"Violet..." she says breathlessly in my ear and moans lowly. Her juices already combining with mines I feel hot everywhere knowing I make her this way. 

"Clementine, baby, you're so wet. "I say in between moans. She pulls away and reaches next to the bedside. When she moves back I see that in her hand is a strap on. She gives me a wicked smile. She puts it on in record time and hovers over me again. 

"Want me to fuck you ?" 

I vigorously nod. "Yes, mommy, fuck me." She abruptly turns me around and I lay on my stomach. I look back and see Clementine positioning herself right behind my ass. I feel the tip of the strap at my entrance and I move in an attempt to get it in me. "In me now, please baby." I plead. Clementine then lays her body on top of mines and thrust hard into me. "Ahh, baby like that!"

She speeds up a little, kissing my neck and back. My walls being filled feels amazing, I grip Clementine's hand and held her hand as she punched into me. 

Her pace picked up and I swear I could see the stars. My moans were louder. 

"I'm close! Ahh, fuck! Don't stop!" Clementine went faster and with a couple hard thrust my work became undone. My orgasm hit me like never before and I screamed Clementine's name in ecstasy. Clementine didn't stop though she kept going, her hands now on my side as she sat up some to pleasure me more. 

I wanted to tell her to stop but I could feel my second orgasm building and just encouraged her to keep going. 

"Clementine, don't stop. Harder." Clementine groans thrust harder into me sending over the edge I have another big orgasm.This time Clementine stops and slowly pulls out of me making me feel empty and I whimper. I watch as she takes off the strap. 

"Are you okay?" She asks me. Concern written on her face but soon changes into a smile when smirk at her. I turn around and starting her lap. Her skin feels warm under mine. Her muscles contract under my touch, glistening with sweat. 

I hold her chest down when she tries to lock lips. "No no. Down, just enjoy me." She nods, biting her lip to keep from moaning. I grind against her wet core, the sound of our fluids clashing making me stiffen and go faster. 

"Violet... baby, oh fuck... " Clementine moans loudly. She holds my sides as move against her. Her eyes closed and her grip tightens. I can tell she's close. The veins in her arms and neck are very visible now and her breathing is uneven and harsh. 

I feel my own organs hit me right when I lean down to kiss her lips. Tongue first, Clementine doesn't even let me make it all the way down before she catches my lips halfway and moves me against her faster with her hands. 

"Oh fuck, it feels so good!" she mutters. Seconds later my juices cover Clementine's core and hers stain the sheets. 

She collapses on the bed and dress me from her grip. I follow and fall on her chest. Her hands caressing my hair and moving it behind my ear. 

"Now I know. I love you." I know this is meant to be. Fate brought her to me for a second time. 

"I'm glad. I love you more. " she responds. Smile against her chest and fall asleep.

-

I slowly made my way upstairs and changed into a set of white, lacy lingerie. I let my pale blonde hair fall down my back and applied some lip gloss. 

Maybe this will refresh your memory, Clem. 

I waited patiently on the edge of the bed. 

As I sat there I thought about everything that could go wrong. What if she doesn't want me or maybe this doesn't help? I don't want to make her mad. 

I started feeling uncomfortable when I heard the door downstairs close. She's here. I quickly fixed myself and positioned myself on the edge of the bed with my legs crossed and my arms holding my weight on either side of me as I leaned back a little, exposing my chest a bit. 

Her footsteps became clearer and before I knew it the door to her room opened and she turned on the lights. I winced a bit from the light but quickly ignored it. 

"Hey... Vi, what are you doing ?" She asked me, she looked surprised but pleased. Not upset which brought relief to me. 

"I can't make you remember maybe this will help. " she looked down and sighed before taking her shirt off and shoes.

"Violet, I understand you want me to remember, I do but I don't think this is the way. Plus I'm tired." she said as she unbuttoned her pants. 

I shook my head feeling frustrated, one by looking at her undressing and secondly because she's denying me. She's pushing me away and it wouldn't hurt if it was a temporary thing but knowing her she will not change her mind unless it's here and now. 

"Clementine, please," I stood, standing in front of her half naked form. Her muscles flexing the closer I got along with her jaw. "I don't know what else to do. Just this once." I begged. She looked into my eyes in silence. Searching. For what ? I don't know but she stayed like that for a couple seconds. 

"Just let me..." I whispered, caressing her cheek.

She didn't say anything but glance at my lips. I took that as permission and leaned in as she did too. 

Our lips crashed together, in a soft, simple kiss. I pressed harder feeling her not give me as much passion as she always did when she kissed me. I lone tear escaped my eye, knowing that she doesn't feel the way I do. 

She stripped me naked and I did her, both of us taking our time. It was like my touch was foreign to her but she didn't push me away or show it but I could tell by her body language. She turned the lights off and carried me to the bed giving in more to me. I could feel her hands touching me as if it was the very first time. Slowly and caringly

I kissed her neck and nibbled lightly, earning groans from her. As soon as the warmth of her body touched mine she clutched on to me as she rocked herself against me. I spread my legs a bit further for access as she got closer to me. 

She kissed every inch of my body and pulled my hair. I lightly smiled feeling like she was her old self, feeling she's starting to remember how she was with me. With time she let loose and was more comfortable with me. 

It went from slow and sweet to hard and ruthless, by then we were both panting and moaning. Clementine had made me cum twice already and she had once. She picked me up and put my legs on each side of her face, over her shoulders. She licked me aggressively casing me to moan loudly and cry out in bliss. I pushed her head away countless times but she kept going. Licking me clean I came another time in her mouth. I looked down to find her still tasting me with her eyes closed and groaning lowly. 

"FUCK CLEM! T-TOO MUCH! " she opened her eyes to meet mine and nodded, setting me down on the bed. As soon as I was about to fall asleep she pulled me down and got between my legs, rocking fast but softly herself against my, still wet, core. I involuntarily moaned and she cursed. 

"Fuck!" She sped up and came in seconds, shaking and breathing hard. And like always I told her to take deep breaths. Whispering soothing things in her ear, trying to calm her. 

"Thank you." She whispered and closed her eyes, mine following and we fell asleep together.


End file.
